1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunction image processing apparatus capable of executing macros.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital multifunction peripheral (hereinafter referred to as MFP) capable of executing a plurality of functions, such as copying, scanning, printing, and transmission, has a macro function which allows execution of a macro defining one or a combination of functions provided by the MFP (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-246111). In such an MFP, the types of operation keys sequentially pressed and the sequence of presses are registered as a macro using key codes that are generated in response to presses of operation keys. The MFP executes the registered macro when a call key corresponding thereto is pressed.
There are existing techniques in which a transmission report showing a result of facsimile transmission is printed after the execution thereof (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-318998). With such a transmission report, the user can determine whether the transmission has been properly executed.
For example, there may be a case in which an MFP having a macro function and capable of outputting a transmission report executes a macro that defines a process including the following steps:
(1): Scan a document and store the resulting image in a storage unit of the MFP;
(2): Combine the image stored in step (1) with image data prestored in the storage unit; and
(3): Attach the composite image data obtained in step (2) to an email message and send it to a predetermined destination.
When the macro indicates that step (1) is to be performed by the transmission function of the MFP, a transmission report for step (1) is printed upon completion of step (1). Then, upon completion of step (3), a transmission report for step (3) is also printed. Generally, the user who has given instructions to execute the macro is not interested in results obtained while execution of the macro is in progress. Therefore, the transmission report printed upon completion of step (1) is not necessary. However, if the macro is simply executed, such an unnecessary transmission report is printed by the MFP. This is not only inconvenient to the user, but also imposes unnecessary printing costs on the user.